Your Majesty
by Dark-Lord-Winston
Summary: A kidnapped girl finds herself amongst the feared Jack Sparrow and the hilarious and imaginative Merry UnderGallows. Romance does not include Jack Sparrow! CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Maria and UnderGallows

Your Majesty  
  
I am soooooooooooooo not liking her name but last night the only names to come swimming to my cloudy mind were Bridget, Maria and Jasmine. I chose Maria because it seemed less. . . happy then the other two (both of which I hate might I add.) So her name shall be Maria and Maria it shall be. I apologize for Maria and Merry but I couldn't help sticking Merry UnderGallows into this. A friend gave me the last name and suggested I give her a really thick accent and a weird personality. So out popped this strange little person with a tendency to tell outlandish stories and drink LOTS and LOTS of rum. See if you like her. R&R or the Amobeas will get you, SHAKE AND TREMBLE WITH TERROR MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
~  
  
The sky was a harsh blue encircling the sun-dappled Caribbean Islands that day, unbroken by the smallest wisp of cloud or even the speck of a far off bird. The sky dipped its ends into the sparkling waters on the horizon as though seeking relief from the blistering heat of the burning sun; everything was quiet beyond the slap off waves against the hull of the Black Pearl as she plowed her way through the salty sea. The crew worked in silence until the familiar shout of one Merry UnderGallows rang across the deck.  
  
"Ah yer finally awake lass." She shouted as the girl strapped securely to a ring in the wall of the captains cabin lifted her head groggily to meet the sun. "And I thought the knock good ol' Captain Jack had given yer wee head had gone and addled your brain permanent like."  
  
"Who are you?" The girl asked her looking around cross-eyed and squinting. She was pale, with her dark hair done up with pins and all molded into perfect curls. She was, clearly, of the more noble and upper class end of society in the Caribbean Islands.  
  
"Well bless me for being an idiot." The bronzy skinned woman crowed. "My name be Merry. Merry UnderGallows, Merry to m' friends, Cheeky Merr to the lads and that damned pirate wench to anyone in a respectable position of authority. O'course I travel by a different names among different people." She laughed loudly as the world began slipping into focus.  
  
"UnderGallows?" She asked as the name stirred something in her throbbing head. "What like the pirate? The one that they tried to hang sixteen times?"  
  
"Thirty, if you count all the times they tried to hang me in Spain." Merry corrected her smiling broadly.  
  
"Well UnderGallows, it seems you've managed to resurrect our guest." The arrogant drunken voice came from the gold-studded mouth of a tanned, dirty looking pirate. Dressed in rough sailors garb he came swaggering across the deck his body moving with the rocking of the ship like she was sure hers never could. "Thought yeh'd gone and died on me there." He told her mournfully. "And that luv, would put a knot in my already precariously tight noose." He grinned crookedly at her. "Though if yeh really want t' hear about nooses and knots yeh'd be better off chatting with UnderGallows here."  
  
"I," Merry began drawing herself up, "am an authority on hanging and being hanged Sparrow. An authority ye can never hope to match."  
  
"Personally luv," he directed the name at the pirate woman now, "I'll not be stretchin' me old lucky stars enough to try to match ye."  
  
"Good thing to Sparrow, I wouldn't want to kill ye to keep me good name." Merry said happily.  
  
"Captain Sparrow, if ye please." The captain corrected her. "And ye can always try UnderGallows, ye can always try."  
  
Merry went off somewhere below deck, no doubt to torment Gibbs, Jack thought.  
  
"And who are you?" Asked the lady.  
  
"I am the one the only CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow." He said with an extravagant bow. "And ye, me fine lady, are none other then me own captive of war."  
  
"War?" Asked the girl blankly a hard edge coming into her eyes at the word captive.  
  
"Aye, a certified damsel in distress, victim of a tragic personal squabble I had with yer dear daddy." He told her swaggering around like a drunken man, which considering pirates and their rum consumption, he probably was.  
  
"What do you want?" The girl asked a hard snarl in her voice.  
  
"Ah 'tis a complicated thing me fine lady." The pirate told her mournfully. "Ye make a few quips about a rich mans. . . sexual tendencies, and suddenly yeh've got thieves crawling out of the floor boards. Yer fathers employees, we'll call em that instead of knaves and whore sons which is what they are, stole quite the number of valuables from me. And try as I might I could not get em to return them. There were a number o' things that're quite dear to me heart in that little bundle. Me old compass, me pistol and me old hat." He looked at her sadly. "A man just ain't the same without his hat luv, so you see I figured I'd snatch the mans bonny little daughter and hold her prisoner until I get me personal effects back."  
  
"My father has lots of daughters, why did you pick me?" She asked testing her bonds carefully.  
  
"Well luv, seems to me if I'm going to go t' all the trouble of kidnapping a fine lass like yerself it would make sense to kidnap the prettiest one I could find." He grinned at her again.  
  
The girl blinked at him, she was obviously not used to being called "pretty." She was indeed not exactly "pretty" by most standards with dark brown hair and mud colored eyes.  
  
"Ah men may swoon over yer dainty little sisters luv, but I prefer a girl with a bit more meat on 'er bones." He was smiling in a way tavern girls and pirates may have found sexy but the girl found just amusing.  
  
"Does that line work often?" She asked spitefully.  
  
"Yes actually, more then you'd think." He replied. "Now ye see that yer kidnapping was really nothing personal luv. And ye know it would simply break my lil 'eart if ye were t' hold it against me."  
  
"I hope the pieces are sharp enough that I can use them to carve out your tongue." She replied her voice dripping with poison.  
  
The pirate frowned and slapped her roughly across the face. She gasped at the pain and looked up at him confused.  
  
"Keep that silver tongue o' yers in yer mouth luv, or yeh'll be missing a fair number o' teeth by the end of this little adventure."  
  
She spat on him in response.  
  
He raised his hand as though to strike her again and she turned away from the blow flinching.  
  
"Good girl, yer already learning to keep away from a slap. Mind yer manners and keep yer mouth shut and yeh'll leave this ship just as high and mighty as yeh came on it."  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"I'll leave ye to think about that." He trailed off and raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.  
  
"Maria." She said angrily. "My name is Maria."  
  
"I'll leave ye to think about that Maria." He finished before swaggering away.  
  
~  
  
Didn't like the ending but :P. Can't decide on Marias personality, to make her a whiny little burden they have to cart around and center the story around Merry and Jack or to make her a cool girl with a bit of a high and mighty complex she needs to overcome? What do you guys think anyway? I can't decide though I feel myself leaning towards the over-coming-high-and- mighty-complex Maria. Review and I will respond accordingly. 


	2. Merry Begins her Tale

Your Majesty  
  
Have found a way to incorporate Merry, Maria AND Jack into this story together yet there will still be a serious lack of romance here because it's good to have a few stories where Jack stays single! Merry and her accent return as she torments poor "Gibbsy"! Read on and REVIEW DAMN YOU ALL!  
  
~  
  
"Merry you told me you used to live in Spain. What was it like?" Maria asked as Merry finished fixing a hole in the bottom of one of the long boats.  
  
"Spain? Ah Spain was alright by most standards." Merry replied wiping her hands on a rag. "Easy to make money there, I had me share of riches and jewels more then once Maria and lost it just as quickly. Done deeds so great they're still talkin' about me over in their seaside taverns."  
  
"Really?" Maria asked sighing as though dreaming of such feats that people would still be talking about them after sailing to the New World.  
  
"Aye, but don't ye go thinkin' about Merry doin great heroic feats of strength and valor, I'm a pirate not a saint ye'll remember." The bronze skinned woman sat down beside Maria.  
  
"Is that where you got that tattoo?" Maria asked pointing at Merry's right arm. Merry traced the long tattoo, running her fingers over the long rope coils that ran down her arm to end with a noose tattooed on her right palm.  
  
"Aye, I got this after I changed me name t' UnderGallows. That was after my fifteenth attempted hanging I believe." She thought about it still tracing the noose thoughtfully.  
  
"Or perhaps it was me thirteenth venture under the gallows. It grows right hard to keep track ye understand. Why Jack himself only met me at a hanging. My twenty fifth t' be exact after I sunk the Lonely Star with the crew of the Blood Crescent. I don't remember what Jack was doing there but I managed to talk my way out of that noose pretty easy and saved a number o' respectable pirates in the act." She smiled as she remembered. "But none o' that compares to m' banishment from Spain." She grinned but there was sadness in her eyes. "Now THAT is a tale Maria!"  
  
"What happened?" Maria asked curiously.  
  
"Ah, I was fifteen at the time ye see and just after me thirteenth escape from the noose when I signed on with this frightening old bird called Medusa Scason. She was a powerful hand of the Prince ye see and workin under her gave me easy access t' take a look see at this fine specimen of a man." She winked at Maria.  
  
"I was well, a scrape goat really. My uncanny nack fer getting m' behind out of trouble made me an ideal for her plans and most o' me "crimes" were things me own employer framed me for. Right happy I was though, everytime I pulled myself out of a rough scrape I became her temporary favorite and I got t' see the love o' me life." Merry sighed and her vision clouded over.  
  
"We're coming up on Tortuga, get ready t' dock!" Jack shouted suddenly from the hull.  
  
"Ah, this be a tale for another time aye?" Merry finished standing up and dusting off the seat of her pants. "I'll tell ye the rest after I work the kinks out of me system and satisfy me lust for a good gallon o' rum and a good man. What say ye t' that?"  
  
"No!" Maria demanded greatly desiring to hear the rest of Merry's outrageous tale. "Please finish your story."  
  
Merry laughed. "Your as impatient as Scason ye know that? Could never wait fer a good story t' play out and that m' lady was her undoing. So ye best mind yer manners." She began to walk away. "I'll finish me tale all in good time Maria. Just wait."  
  
~ At the Helm  
  
"Yer getting to like the lass?" Jack asked. "I happened to overhear ye telling her about Samuel. Ye never even finished that tale with me."  
  
"There be a reason for that cap'n Sparrow." Merry replied her brows knit as she tied a knot.  
  
"An' that would be?" Jack asked.  
  
"I don't trust ye." Merry said simply.  
  
"Really now?" Jack asked more then a little surprised at this answer. "Why ever not?"  
  
"Just a feelin I have cap'n. Nothing personal ye understand. I don't trust Gibbsy none either but that be for m' own reasons." She paused and wiped her forehead. "That an just because I don't like him."  
  
"Well Merry, I hope whatever drove ye away from Spain clears up. That locket ye're always holding in yer pocket looks like it was given with more then a bit o' love." Jack clapped her on the shoulder and walked off.  
  
Merry smiled and slipped her hand into her pocket to touch the heart-shaped golden trinket. "Ah Sam." She said sadly as she traced the name carved onto the cover. "I miss ye so very much."  
  
~ GASP!!! Merry has a love interest!! And an unfinished love story! Let us see how this progresses shall we? R&R savvy? 


End file.
